gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Just the Way You Are
Perfect Just the Way You Are is the sixteenth episode in Glee: Something New. ''It was originally set to air on April 28, 2012. This week's all about expressing who you are and your self-proudness. It is written and produced by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by James. Plot '''Glee: Something New, Re-Edited; Episode 16, ‘Perfect Just the Way You Are’' What happened last week: New Directions went to Regionals, but lost to the Carlton Mockingbirds. For once, Luke and Robin got to sing a solo. Sue must really hate the new Glee Club too, because she asked Becky to slash the tires of the New Directions’ bus. Nothing seems to be going good so far. Audrey’s still pregnant with Jonas’s child and living in his house because her parents kicked her out when she told them that she was with child. It’s tough. '' ''And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' ---- '*Hallways*''' “Man, I feel so drained. It’s like I just got punched in the gut over and over again,” Caylex said with a huff. Dustin, who was sitting on the row above Caylex looked at him. “Sorry,” Caylex apologized. Emily, Dustin, and Nicole walked over to the four. “I get it. I feel like everything we did, every hour of practice, was for nothing. I have the bruised legs to prove it!” Jade added. “I feel worthless. It’s only a matter of time before Coach Sylvester finds out that I’m pregnant. I’m already showing!” Audrey complained. Jonas kissed Audrey and rubbed her stomach lightly. “Hello, losers,” Roykle’s menacing voice boomed behind them. The kids turned around to see Roykle and four other football players with two slushies in each hand. “I see you lost at your loser competition. Better luck next time!” Roykle’s voice dripped with sarcasm. As if on cue, which it probably was, Roykle and the other football players slushied each and every one of the Glee members with the icy, colorful slushies, making the Glee kids gasp. ---- Nicole, Jonas, Audrey, Caylex, Jade, Dustin, and Emily walked glumly into the choir room, their hair dripping wet, with a new change of clothing, them all feeling miserable. “What happened? Did you get slushied again?” Mr. Schue asked. Caylex nodded as he took his seat. “Face it, we’re even bigger losers now than before we lost Regionals,” Dustin murmured. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Come on guys. To win, we need a good attitude,” Mr. Schue replied. “Mr. Schue, we already lost. What’s the point?” Jade asked. “We could’ve beaten that school for dudes. I mean we were so good,” Nicole remarked. “You guys, stop it. You are oozing with talent,” Mr. Schue stated. “Wanky,” Nicole whispered. “You have more talent than Roykle…or anyone else in this school for that matter,” Mr. Schue cheered. “How do you know that?” Leo asked. “Talent isn’t just about singing or dancing. It also has a great deal of courage,” Mr. Schuester announced. “You can sing amazingly. You can dance like it’s your last night.” “Uh, actually, that’s an understatement,” Jade spoke up as she raised her hand, “I can’t dance.” “Yeah, and I can’t sing…” Dustin replied. “Well, Jade, you have one of the most powerful voices in this class. And Dustin, you got the moves like Jagger!” Mr. Schue said. “Stop beating your selves up. You know what I think this week’s assignment will be?” The teacher turned around and grabbed his marker. SELF-ACCPETANCE was what he wrote on the board. “Instead of pure soul, this week’s assignment will be acceptance.” ---- *House* “How’re we gonna sing about acceptance when I have no self-acceptance at all?” Robin asked. She had invited the Glee Clubbers to her house on a Monday night for a little movie night. “Pass the popcorn,” Nicole shouted, keeping her eyes glued on the screen. “Don’t ask me. I have as much self-acceptance as you do,” Luke replied, putting his arm around Robin’s shoulders. “I’m sure Mr. Schuester has something up his sleeves. He always seems to,” Jade replied, eating a few popcorn kernels before passing the green bowl to Nicole. “Well, what do you feel self-conscious about?” Luke asked Jade. “Well it’s obvious, I can’t dance.” ---- *Room, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester present* “Okay, guys, listen up!” Mr. Schue announced. He put his hand on a machine next to him. “This is what I call a presser. On Friday, we’re going to do a group performance.” “What’s the presser doing here then?” asked Jonas. “I was getting to that. I got us all simple, plain t-shirts. On them we’re going to put a phrase or a word of something that you don’t like about yourself. It’s a flaw. It can be anything, physical, mental, whatever. I want you then to wear them this whole week,” He replied. “What?” Jade asked, looking at Mr. Schue. “That’ll just get up more slushies on the face,” Caylex protested. “Guys, you need to be confident about yourselves. Now you’re going to wear these shirts with pride,” Mr. Schuester told the students. “Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester is going to help us put the words on our t-shirts.” “Oh great,” Caylex muttered. ---- “Everyone, line up, when I point to you, I want you to say what you’re shirt says,” Mr. Schuester announced and pointed at Robin who was first in line. “Follower,” Robin said. “ADHD,” Luke announced. “Brown eyes,” Leo sighed. Griffin was up. “Rude.” “I’m sure everyone knows that I can’t sing,” Dustin admitted. “Dyslexic,” Emily spoke. “Drama queen!” Jasmine said with a proud tone in her voice. Nicole replied, “Well I was going to put point-blank ‘Bitch’ on my shirt, but Pillsbury-Schuester said I couldn’t, so my shirt says bad attitude.” “Stupid. I didn’t know how to spell it, so the teacher helped me,” Kaylie squeaked. “Blind.” “Shy,” Kenny said. “Self-centered,” Audrey announced. “Overconfident,” Caylex admitted. “Can’t dance,” Jade huffed. “This is going to be great!” Mr. Schue smiled. ---- *Practice* “Hantz!” Coach Sylvester yelled across the field to Audrey. She was gossiping and sipping some water from a pink thermal mug with Nicole and Kaylie. Audrey flipped her golden, silky smooth, shiny blonde, ponytail over her shoulder, put down her mug, and put her mug on the grass. Audrey jogged over to Coach Sylvester, making sure some of the football players get a small, yet fulfilling glimpse of her Cheerio skirt bobbing as she ran. “Yes, Coach?” Audrey asked, remembering Coach Sylvester’s lecture on smiling, and Audrey put on a big smile, yet also squinting of the newly spring sun. “You’re off the Cheerios,” Coach said directly to Audrey, her captain and head-Cheerio. Audrey’s Cover Girl smile faded and a frown rose upon her face. “W-why?” She asked. Coach Sylvester noticed Audrey put her hand over her stomach—right where Audrey’s baby-bump was—in her peripheral vision. I know you’ve got a bun in the oven. Completely idiotic, you’re a disgrace. I don’t want to see your face again,” Coach Sylvester said dully. “Now get out of my sight.” ---- *Room* “So Coach Sylvester actually kicked you out, like, point-blank?” Nicole asked Audrey. Audrey was bawling her eyes out as Nicole rubbed her back. Audrey nodded as a response. Caylex looked at Audrey sorrowfully. He got up out of his seat and walked slowly towards Audrey. “C’mere,” he said with a friendly smile on his face. Caylex opened his arms for a hug. Audrey leapt into them, crying on his shoulder. “Friends?” Audrey sniffled, looking up at Caylex with bloodshot eyes. “Friends,” Caylex confirmed. “Here, sit beside Jade.” Audrey nodded and sat where Caylex was formerly sitting. Caylex strutted to the front of the classroom. “Mr. Schue, if you don’t mind, I’d like to sing a song to Audrey. She really needs the music right now,” Caylex announced. “Sure,” Mr. Schuester replied. Caylex grabbed a stool nearby and sat down on it. Caylex: Made a wrong turn Once or twice Dug my way out Blood and fire Bad decisions That's alright Welcome to my Silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, It's all good" It didn't slow me down Mistaken, Always second guessing Under estimated, Look, I'm still around Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than, Less than perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You are perfect to me You're so mean, When you talk About yourself, You are wrong Change the voices In your head Make them like you Instead So complicated, Look how big you'll make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same Ooh! Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect The whole worlds scared so I swallowed the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line and we try, try, try, But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, ‘Cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? Yeah! Ooh! Oh pretty, pretty please Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect to me Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than Less than perfect Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect to me “Thanks, Cay.” Audrey smiled and hugged Caylex once more. ---- *Commercial Break* “Well hello losers. Lost?” Roykle laughed at Jonas, Leo and Jasmine as they rounded the corner. “Don’t worry. No Directions Road is right around the corner!” Roykle and his goons laughed and pushed each other around, before they splashed icy green slushies into their faces. Jonas: Every day is so wonderful Then suddenly, It's hard to breathe Now and then, I get insecure From all the pain, I'm so ashamed Jasmine: I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down So don't you bring me down today Leo: To all your friends you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Trying hard to fill the emptiness The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone Jonas: That's the way it is Leo, Jonas, and Jasmine: You are beautiful No matter what they say Words can't bring you down Jasmine and Leo: You are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring you down So don't you bring me down today... Jonas and Leo (with Jasmine): No matter what we do (no matter what we do) No matter what we say (no matter what we say) We're the song inside the tune Full of beautiful mistakes And everywhere we go (and everywhere we go) The sun will always shine (sun will always shine) And tomorrow we might wake on the other side All the other times Jonas, Leo, and Jasmine with New Directions: We are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words won't bring us down We are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring us down Jasmine: So don't you bring me down today Leo: Don't you bring me down today Jonas: Don't you bring me down today ---- *House* Knock. “Hon, can you get that. I’m in the middle of preparing dinner,” Mrs. Hantz’s voice floated out into the living room where her husband, Mr. Hantz was in the middle of reading the newspaper by the crackling fire. Knock. “Yes, just one moment,” Mr. Hantz grumbled. Knock. “Honey, please get the door.” Mrs. Hantz put down the knife she was holding. “Jon,” she said sternly. “Alright, I’ll get the door, don’t worry Alice,” Mr. Hantz replied. Mrs. Hantz went back to cutting up vegetables. Mr. Hantz went to get the door. “What’re you doing here, Boy?” Mr. Hantz asked gruffly. ---- “Please, Mr. and Mrs. Hantz, I come to you because I care so much about your daughter.” It turned out that Jonas was the one at the door. Mr. Hantz was hesitant to let him in, but finally decided to let the poor boy in. So now they were in the living room. “She’s no daughter of mine,” Mr. Hantz replied. “Honey, she’s our daughter,” Mrs. Hantz confronted. She put her hand on her husband’s arm, trying to calm her down. “Coach Sylvester just found out about the baby a few days ago, and she kicked her off the Cheerios,” Jonas explained. Mrs. Hantz gasped. “But she was the captain! Audrey’s been working since freshman year to get to the top, and the one year that she gets it, the Coach rips it out of her hands!” “I-I know it’s not my place to ask, but I wanted to ask if Audrey could move back in. She-she—,” Jonas got cut off. “And why should we let her?” Mr. Hantz asked. “Because she’s your daughter, Mr. Hantz,” Jonas pleaded. “Doesn’t family mean anything to you?” “Jonas—,” Mrs. Hantz started. “She was still the same person the day before she confessed being with child. Other than that, what changed? Sure, Audrey mad a few mistakes, but family is there to support you. They’re there though stick and stone,” Jonas lectured. Mr. Hantz rose from his seat. “Now listen Mister, you have no right to barge in here and tell us—,” Mr. Hantz yelled, until Jonas cut him off again. “No, you listen. You have no right to kick Audrey out of her home.” And with that, Jonas stormed out of the room, feeling more disgusted than before he stepped into the house. ---- *Call has started* Audrey: Hello? Mr. Hantz: Audrey, my sweet, are you okay? Audrey: Dad? Why are you calling me? Mr. Hantz: I know you must resent me for what your mother and I have done, but everyone makes mistakes. Audrey: Yeah, I’m glad you finally figured that out. Mr. Hantz: Honey, you do not know how sorry I am—you’re mother as well—for kicking you out. Audrey: I’m sorry for the guilt you’re sporting. Mr. Hantz: Honey Bun, will you move back in with us? ---- *Auditorium* “So you’re just moving back in with the same people who kicked you out?” Nicole asked as she and Audrey strode into the auditorium. “Yeah, well, they confessed what they did was wrong after they had a chat with Jonas,” Audrey replied, as she opened the door into the auditorium. “Wow, who knew Jonas had the balls?” Nicole snickered. “Hey, there you guys are!” Jade smiled from the stage. Nicole gave Jade a ‘Oh-do-not-even-go-there’ look, but Jade just ignored it as the two girls neared. Jade helped Nicole up on the stage, while Audrey took the steps to the stage. Mr. Schue walked towards the center stage. “Welcome everyone. I think we’ve had a good week so far. Everyone seems more confident. Audrey, I heard you moved back in, courtesy of Jonas,” Mr. Schue announced. Everyone clapped. “Alright, let’s get started!” Luke: It doesn't matter if you love him Or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M) Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby Jasmine: My mamma told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Emily: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are," She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe" So, hold your head up, girl Luke, Emily, and Jasmine: And you'll go far Listen to me when I say Luke and New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Jasmine and New Directions: Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Emily and New Directions: Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo, there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Dustin (with New Directions): Don't be a drag, Just be a queen (Don't be a drag, just be a queen) (Don't be a drag, just be a queen) Leo (with New Directions): Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be) Jade: Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth Caylex: In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth Jade and Caylex: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Audrey with Jonas: I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah Audrey with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Audrey and Jonas with New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Robin: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen, You're black, white, beige, chola descent, (With New Directions: You're Lebanese, you're orient) Kenny: Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice, and love yourself today 'Cause, baby, you were born this way Kenny with New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave Kaylie and Caylex with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes Luke, Jasmine, and Emily w/ New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way (Ooo there ain't no) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey! (hey!) I was born this way, hey! (hey!) I'm on the right track, baby New Directions: I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! (hey!) I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! Next on Glee: Something New The Perfect Name Original Airdate: May 15, 2012 New Directions helps out Audrey and Jonas as the baby’s due date nears. Summary The kids are feeling more self-conscious than usual, so Will does what he does best: make kids feel good about them self. It's Born This Way revisited, but Glee: Something New style. Songs *'Perfect' by P!nk sung by Caylex *'Beautiful' by Christina Aguleria sung by Jonas, Leo, and Jasmine *'Born This Way' by Lady GaGa sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Jane Lynch' as Sue Sylvester *'Joan Cusack' as Alice Hantz *'Ewan McGregor '''as ''Jonathan Hantz Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes